


Lovers Suicide

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: Just a small thing I wrote.
Kudos: 4





	Lovers Suicide

Darling I would like to take the pain away, Darling I would like to say it’ll be okay, Darling I would take the world away and all the cruelty within it.

But taking away the world is too much for one man to do, so why don’t we take ourselves out of it instead? Climb into the bathtub with me and take me by the hand, I’d promise it won’t hurt but that would be a lie. But we’ll only need to bare it for a little bit, I’ll kiss your skin lightly with this razor. Before letting you do the same to mine, our blood pools and mingles in the water. Is this what intimacy is supposed to be like?

Lean back against me as the water warms our bodies as we hold each other, they’ll be cold on their own soon enough. But just stay in my embrace until we leave this world together, to dance among the stars for eternity. For I don’t need the world to live in, all I need is you by my side, feeling you go limp against my chest I can finally close my eyes.


End file.
